Melissa Craw
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) is a 16 year old crow/sparrow hybrid and the second youngest member of the Royal Craw Family of Alcrade. ''Appearance ''Physical Melissa is a 4"0' tall crow with the coloration of a sparrow. Being avian, she has a sharp, slightly curved yellow beak below her large, separated eyes. Her eyes have white sclera, caramel irises, and thin ovular pupils, as well as a set of long eyelashes above each. Her hair is a lighter shade of brown than her feathers, and points upward in the front and slopes downward as it reaches the midpoint of her scalp; the rest of her hair then goes down her back. Melissa's body is almost entirely covered in medium-brown feathers, exception in her lower legs and feet, which instead have yellow scales. She also has a set of five long tail-feathers the same color as her hair. ''Attire'' Melissa used to wear a yellow dress reminiscent of the Renaissance, but she now wears a more modern outfit to fit her slightly rebellious nature. Her current outfit consists of: a grey T-shirt with light-gray trim; a white hoodie with black trim, pockets, and hood; blue jeans with black trim and pockets; and pink sneakers with white rubber soles. She also has a solid silver necklace with a fragment of a Chaos Drive in the centerpiece, and occasionally wears a golden tiara embedded with different gems. ''Personality Replace this text with some info that tells us about your character's personality. Try to be thorough and describe well. Be detailed enough that someone would know what to expect if they met your character in person. History ''Early Life Princess Melissa Craw IV was born into the Royal Craw Family as the first child of King Roland Craw XII and Queen Miranda Craw II. She spent most of her time within the family estate, but would occasionally venture out with her parents to learn more about her kingdom. She was taught archery and politics from a very early age by her parents, and became a big sister to Princess Alice Craw IX when she was six. When she was ten she met her future boyfriend- Xavis Pyrovolt- in the same event she lost her father. ''The Day They Met'' ''Relationships Relationships Melissa has with other characters. ''Good *'Xavis Pyrovolt'- *'Miranda Craw'- *'Roland Craw'- *'Alice Craw'- ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' *'Dr. Eggman'- ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers ''Chaos Based Melissa has had some training from Xavis in the art of Chaos use, and can perform very basic Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Shield through using the Chaos Shard fragment in her necklace. However, she isn't very skilled with Chaos, only being able to travel a few feet with Control while her Spears and Shields are considerably weak. Fortunately, in the darkness is where she shines. Darkness/Shadow Based 'Consumare La Luce' Italian for Consume the light. With it, Melissa is able to suck all of the light out of an area for a short period of time, with an average radius of about 50 feet lasting about 30 seconds. The drawbacks to this power are that it requires great concentration, leaving her unable to do little more than run- as well as an immense amount of energy, leaving her exhausted and unable to use any of her powers for a few minutes afterwards. ''Abilities Melissa can see well in even the darkest conditions- including Consumare La Luce. Skills ''Archery Melissa is highly skilled with a bow and arrow, having been trained from a very young age by her father until his death, then continuing to train under a professional for the next couple years. In that time her aim and accuracy has developed to rival that of her professional trainer with most bow types, making her able to hit most far away or fast-moving targets with ease. She's also somewhat skilled with crossbows, but prefers the lighter weight and manual drawing/firing of a traditional bow. ''Cooking'' ''Weaknesses When not using her powers, Melissa doesn't have any special weaknesses to speak of. That's not to say she has zero weaknesses, she just doesn't have any outside of what a normal person would have. While using her powers, however, Melissa is highly sensitive to bright lights. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! Screenshot 2017-03-06-16-43-52.png|Made by my friend Julia Finitevus Melissa Craw PPS Digital Color.png|Drawn by Ryushusupercat, colored by myself Chibi-ish Melissa.JPG|Melissa drawn in a chibi-ish style Xavis and melissa by snowless winter.jpg|Melissa and Xavis by Snowless Winter Xophsrequest.JPG|Melissa and Xavis by Leeprower1012 Melissa Craw by Nitrogen218.jpg|Drawn by Nitrogen218 XoPs Halloween 17.png|Melissa and Xavis- dressed as Tifa Lockheart and Zach Fair respectively- returning from the 2017 Halloween party at Hang Castle. ''Trivia *Melissa is XophPsycho's second Sonic fan character, right after Xavis. **She was actually made for an old friend from DeviantArt. *Her theme is a remix of Hidden Palace Zone from ''Sonic 2. **There's no reason behind this, other than that it fits really nicely with her character. **The theme provided is a pre-existing midi that I modified in FL Studio. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages